


The Rehearsal Dinner

by emmaR2



Series: Chin Ho's Wedding 'verse [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, F/M, Humor, Karaoke, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaR2/pseuds/emmaR2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin Ho's rehearsal dinner.  Steve likes Karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rehearsal Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Make Me Happy When Skies Are Gray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195265) by [imaginarycircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus). 



> Completely inspired/stolen from Imaginary Circus' sweet and simple fic. I just loved it and this is what my twisted brain came up with in response.
> 
> This is a prequel to 2.12 Alaheo Pau’ole, because I felt a little cheated in my Chin Ho wedding planning. Also, after this season, I really feel we all need a little bit of stupid. I tried to keep it in canon, but lets be honest - this is complete crack.
> 
> Owned by CBS etc... Warning, I think I have everything here but the kitchen sink, started off as humor, then it degenerated into angsty/schmoop and then a little drunken foolishness. If you can make it to the end, naked Steve is your reward. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed, sorry… impatient slob by nature – please feel free and (in fact I would appreciate it) to beta and Concrit in the comments. Apologies to any Hawaiian folks whose language I’ve mangled, please correct me and I’ll correct the fic. Also, I think Kamekona DID cater the wedding but for this story’s sake – nope. 
> 
> Pu'uwa - heart  
> A'ole pilikia – no problem  
> Ohana – family (of course, we all know this one)  
> Nau wale no – Just for you  
> Lolo kane – crazy man  
> Aloha Pumehana – Love (friendship; affection)  
> Mahalo nui loa na ho'olaule'a me la kaua – Thank you for celebrating with us  
> Hale aikāne – Good friend  
> Ii`ili` Brah – Little bro 
> 
> Thanks for reading...if I haven't put you off!

The Rehearsal Dinner  
  
By EmmaR2  
   
   


**Prelude**

  
   
            _Danny was so gonna lose this one_ , Steve thought.  He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as a defiant Grace Williams faced off against her father.  Arms crossed, a familiar, contentious tilt to her chin, Grace was a mini mirror image despite the braids and the pink ribbons.    
   
   
            “I don't feel like it today, Monkey -” Danny's smile was calm as he deliberately ignored Steve's smirk.   “Why don't we save it for your birthday party?”  
   
   
            “You have to do it, Danno.” Despite her time on Oahu, Grace still had a hint of her father's Jersey accent.  It came from a younger, sweeter voice - but it was no less aggressive.  “Uncle Steve thinks you're chicken!”     
   
   
It was obvious that Grace felt that Steve had challenged the honor of the Williams' family.  It was equally obvious that every instinct Danny had made him want to answer the challenge.  What was equally obvious was that his legendary stubbornness simply did not want to give Steve the satisfaction. The Mexican standoff could've held indefinitely but Grace grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him down to her, her voice prickly with childish indignation, “Chicken, Danno - he said you were chicken!”     
   
   
            There was disappointment in her tone and by the way Danny stiffened, Steve knew he recognized it. Two icy blue eyes met his.  That was it - he'd finally gotten Danno.    
   
   


     **Earlier**    

   
Steve sensed disaster from the moment he heard Kamekona and rehearsal dinner in the same sentence.   Far be it from him to judge, since this was actually the first wedding he'd ever been involved in, but it seemed wrong somehow.  Chin was apologetic.  
   
   
“What do you want me to do, Brah?”  Chin's shrug was a little helpless.   “My girl's all Pu'uwa - the Big Guy wanted to cater the wedding but she'd already put down a deposit.  She feels like she has to make it up to him somehow. “   Steve wanted to protest the idea of throwing a party out of guilt at your own wedding, but Chin had a determined look in his eye that said if Malia wanted it, she was getting it. And so Steve googled everything he could find on rehearsal dinners.  
  
  
There wasn't much.  He knew the party should happen the night before the wedding and that it was a party to thank everyone involved in the wedding.  No one told Kamekona however, and by the time he'd finished, the party had turned into a pre-reception reception, and what should've been an intimate dinner for 20 people was now a buffet-style dinner for 150 at his third cousin's sister-in-law's Karaoke bar.    
  
  
He had to admit when Kamekona first suggested the venue, he'd been a little cautious, however the bar had turned out to be a pleasant surprise.  Contemporary and elegant, Steve also noted approvingly that it was logistically sound.  The tables, curved booths facing the dance-floor/large screen display, were open and well spaced - plenty of room for an organized evacuation. The long black bar - currently serving frothy cocktails - could also provide excellent cover for the majority of the guests.  All in all, K-man had done well - except for the buffet table.  It was blocking at least two of the fire exits, but since the food was cooked already - Steve was willing to give it a pass.  
   
   
And…after all…Karaoke was an entertaining party activity, fun for the whole group and certainly easier to control than a nightclub. There was just one problem.  It was an hour into the party and the only person singing was the Karaoke host.  He'd secured the microphone early and had kept the party as a captive audience. He also apparently shared Steve's fondness for lounge classics of the 1970's.    
   
   
His latest selection prompted deep groan from the 5ft 5in length of warm muscle wedged up against Steve's side.  Chin and Malia were currently stowed in a private booth up front, and since the club didn't have any large tables, Steve, Danny, Grace, Lori and Kono were jammed up in one.  Not one of his better ideas, but it was a family event and he wanted his team, his Ohana, together.  Danny, of course, had complained, but Steve had pointed out that he and Gracie counted only as one, so all was good.  Danny surprised him by not saying anything but his smile warned of retaliation to follow.  
   
   
Of course, he'd stupidly forgotten his partner's broad shoulders and well-muscled arms - shoulders that were currently digging into his own, and arms that gestured vigorously as their owner became more animated. Steve suspected there was some exaggeration of that particular trait going on as he narrowly avoided getting chopped in the throat by one expressive hand.    
   
   
“Killing Me Softly?  He's killing EVERYONE with that one.  You need to do something, Babe - and fast.”  Danny's arms sliced the air as once again, he unintentionally …(maybe)…elbowed Steve in the stomach.  
   
   
“Oof - Danny, I swear - “  
   
   
“Okay, I'm not sure what you need as motivation, but look around the room.  This is not a rehearsal dinner.”  Steve opened his mouth to protest and got a smack in the side of his face instead.  Danny just kept talking.    
  
  
  “Trust me, McGarrett, I've been to more weddings in my lifetime than most priests.  This is not a rehearsal dinner.  This is a cocktail party with Karaoke.  This is not up for debate.  What is up for debate is whether this cocktail party with Karaoke is going to be successful.  If this song continues - I can guarantee that no one will be here after the food is finished.” He waved his hand in an arc, the sweep highlighting the desultory group of partygoers.    
  
  
Danny was right.  While the turnout was decent for such short notice, most of the tables were focused on eating, paying little attention to the music or the guests of honor. There were a few of Malia's work colleagues, some of the Kalakaua/Kelly clan (or at least the ones that Kono had forgiven), Gutches and Jacks from Seal Team 9 and a few folks from the Governor's Office.  Max was currently wandering around the room, trying out different tables for optimal “visual and auditory stimulation” and Kamekona was in the back coordinating the food.    
   
   
 Joe didn't show, despite the lure of unlimited umbrella drinks and a special Shrimp Loco Moco, but Steve counted that as a bit of a blessing.  He wanted this evening to be about Chin and Malia and if Joe had shown up…Steve frowned as he thought of Adam Noshimori.    
   
   
This time when Danny punched him in the arm, it was definitely intentional.    
   
  
“Ow! ”  Steve rubbed his arm reflexively even though it didn't really hurt.  It was just the principle.  Kono bit back a laugh and made a face at Gracie, while Lori just managed to look slightly shocked. Danny rolled his eyes at him.  
  
   
“Turn that frown upside down, Princess - its not helping.”    
  
  
“I know, okay?”  Steve bit his lip in frustration.  “I know.”  
   
   
“Seriously, I don't know how you did covert-whatever-you-did because that face - “  
   
   
“I don't have a face - “  
   
   
“ - Oh, you have a face. You have so many faces, Babe, you're like an open book - a great big open pop-up book and right now we're on the page with a great big giant frowny cloud  - “  
   
   
“Frowny cloud - “ Steve bit back his chuckle and turned again to (smile) glare at Danny, who promptly paid no attention to him and continued on.  
   
   
“Yes, a frowny cloud Stephen, a frowny cloud wearing great big black party hat with Party Fail written in bright sparkly letters. “  Danny mimed a big cone and for a moment, Steve thought he could see the “Party Fail” hat above his head.  His smile disappeared.     
   
   
“Now, don't look like that, Babe.  Don't - ” Danny reached out and patted his forearm, his compact but strong hand squeezing reassuringly.  “Just get the ball rolling.  Get up there, and thank everyone and make a toast.”  
   
   
“A toast?  Nobody told me I needed a toast.” Steve fought back a small bolt of panic and shot a glare at Kamekona.   It must've been scarier than he intended, because the big man turned and fled into the kitchen.  Danny shifted impatiently and squeezed again, this time rubbing Steve's arm soothingly, like he was a startled cat.  Steve bit back the urge tell him that if he was going to rub there were other places he could put his hand…but of course Danny was talking again.    
   
   
“Okay, Stop beating up on the Giant Teletubbie and focus. I don't know what the traditions are on your home planet but here on Earth, you need a toast.  You're the Best Man - you need a toast for everything. “ Danny just missed poking him in the eye as he held up a hand and began ticking off a list. “You need a toast for the reception, a toast for the bachelor party and a toast for the rehearsal dinner.   How do you not know this?  Everybody knows this - “    
   
   
Steve was frustrated.  He'd been so sure he'd done a good recon of the project.   He was not accustomed to being anything less than prepared.  How did he miss the toast factor?  
   
   
“I don't have a toast.”  He frowned.   Danny sighed.  
   
   
“Keep it simple.  Thank everyone for coming.  Thank Malia and Chin for the nice party.  Make a joke.  People will laugh, and maybe it'll start to feel almost like a normal party in here.”  Steve would've hotly protested that comment but the Karaoke host cut him off to announce a special tribute to the members of the Navy in the room.   The dulcet tones of Looking Glass' Brandy echoed around the room and Danny poked Steve in the chest, hard.   “NOW, Stephen - now would be a good moment.”    
  


_The sailor said, “Brandy, you're a fine girl_  
 _What a good wife you would be_  
 _But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"_

  
  
    “This song isn't so bad.”  
  
    “I know you're loving it, McG, but the rest of the room is not.   Come on - get going.”  He dug his hands into Steve's side and pushed.        
   
“I don't have a joke.” Steve protested under his breath.  
   
   
  “Besides your taste in music?  Okay, I got you.  See how I do for you?”  Danny snagged a pen from Lori and wrote a few lines on a napkin.  He slid it into Steve's palm.  He elbowed Steve again.  “Seriously babe, it's go-time - this song has chased me from every Karaoke bar I've been in and Oh MY GOD is he really singing along with the _doo doos_?  Stop him now, Steven…with as little blood as possible but I'm not picky.“  
   
   
Steve read the lines Danny wrote and he chuckled.  They would work.  Absolutely. Snagging the napkin, he ran up front and took the microphone from the host with an apologetic smile.    
   
   
“Chin and Malia wanted me to thank you all for all the incredible support during the preparations for their wedding tomorrow.  They're so happy to have you all here for this night, the kick-off to the celebrations and festivities.  As the Best Man, it's my job to keep this evening rolling along, so I just have one more thing to say.”  He raised his beer “to the incredibly beautiful yet blind Malia…” the ice broke a little as Kono shouted a laughing protest and titters erupted around the room in the room, “and to my incredibly lucky, lucky…seriously Malia, do you really want to settle for this one, because I'm free.” Again the room erupted in laughter and this time Chin stood too, shaking his finger in a friendly warning.   No one seemed to notice that the toast was totally a Danny toast.  “As I was saying, my good buddy Chin, Malia…Thank you both for this wonderful party” There was laughter and clapping, and the room warmed up immediately.     
   
   
Steve returned to the table with a triumphant smile.  Situation resolved.  He'd be damned if he let anyone leave early.  Grace Williams got special dispensation, of course, because Rachel had declared 9:00 her bedtime (on pain of death for both Steve and Danny).  Other than that - they were all in it for the long haul.  
   
   
Danny refrained from commenting, just raised his beer to Steve's.  Conversation started, and it looked like the evening was about to take off when the Karaoke host was at it again, this time queuing up a song that sounded suspiciously like Islands In The Stream.   It was one of Steve's favorite songs, but obviously NOT a good choice for the party.  Or at least it seemed that way Danny sighed dramatically and slammed his head against the table.  
  
  
Steve caught Kono's eye and nodded towards the front.   All hands on deck.    
  
   
“A'ole pilikia Boss!” Kono grinned and ran up to grab the songbook.  After a few minutes of Kono's smiling implacability, the disgruntled Karaoke host seemed to realize that he would have to allow the guests to both choose and sing their own selections.  Still clearly piqued, he queued up Pink's Get The Party Started.'  Luckily, Kono had a passable voice and some killer dance moves, and soon the audience was up and clustering close to the floor.    
   
   
Lori exhaled noisily - her relief palpable.  She smiled around the table.  
   
   
“Thank God. We have a ringer!  For a minute I thought you were going to say we all had to sing.”  She relaxed back into the booth.  Steve tilted his head at her, a small crease forming between his brows and Danny chuckled.  
   
   
“See that face?  That face is Puzzled Puppy #27.” Gracie grinned at Steve as Danny tried to explain things to Lori, who looked even more confused.  “You know, the face that your dog gives you after you yell at him for chewing up your best set of loafers like it's his god-given right? The face that says Excuse me, why are you interrupting my loafer chewing to make that noise? ”  
   
   
“I'm sorry, I don't quite understand.”  Lori looked even more confused.   Steve decided against berating Danny for yet another inappropriate puppy analogy and focused on Lori.    
   
   
“Just ask Kono to help you pick out a song, Lori.”  Steve disguised the order with his most charming smile, the one that Danny called his “GQ smile” and the smile that was completely impervious to her horror.  She gave Danny a last desperate, pleading look but he only shrugged sympathetically.   Grace finally took pity on her.    
   
   
“I'll go with you, Lori - it's really not scary.  Mom rented a machine for my birthday last year.”  It wasn't surprising that Grace came to the rescue, Steve thought as she grabbed Lori's hand and confidently led her over to the machine.  She was Danny's daughter, after all.    
   
   
They both watched as Gracie and Lori joined Kono at the songbook.  Danny sighed with relief and stretched out, his arms and legs splayed.  Steve felt a flash of heat as Danny's bare forearm brushed against his.  Unexpected…that was…He frowned and spun in his seat -  
  
  
\- Only to be transfixed by Danny's happy grin as the next singer took the stage. Max made an elaborate entrance, a complex shuffle step combined with a head bob that made him resemble a bobble head doll.  The song was Cake's Short Skirt/ Long Jacket and it was a perfect match for Max's measured delivery.  Danny was really enjoying this Steve smiled to himself…and then he realized…he'd nearly let him off the hook.    
  
  
“So Danno -“  
   
   
“Forget it.”    
   
   
“But Danno - “  
   
   
“Not happening, stop wasting your breath.”  Of course, Danny wouldn't make it easy.  Steve pulled his command voice.    
   
   
“Do I need to break it down for you?  It's simple team dynamics.  One goes, we ALL go.”    
   
   
“That's true for surfing into tidal waves, bungee jumping into volcanoes, all the good things.  But this, Steven…this is my off-time.”  Danny angled his head at him, his bright blue eyes implacable.  
   
   
“We don't punch a clock, Danny.”    
   
   
“No, but I can be off-duty.  I'm drinking alcohol.  I'm off-duty.”  He raised his nearly empty beer to punctuate the point.    
   
   
“You only had one beer -“ Steve bit back his frustration.  
   
   
“Until Rachel picks up Gracie - after that I plan on fully indulging.” He eyed Steve's nearly full beer covetously, “and I fully expect you to pick me up and throw me in a taxi, my friend.”  
   
   
“But Danny - “  
   
   
“I know what you're gonna say - “  
   
   
“Ohana.“  
   
   
“Okay.  It seems to have escaped everyone that I don't even speak that language… if however, I did - I would remind you that in all families there is at least one - One Uncle, one cousin, one brother…always one who refuses to participate and sits in the back, laughing his ass off.  I reserve the right to be the one.”  Danny gave him a triumphant grin.  
   
   
Steve crossed his arms and gave Danny his patented, battle hardened SEAL glare.  
   
   
“That might work on the big round man in the kitchen, but it won't work on me.”  Danny patted him gently on the cheek.  
   
   
“Danno - “ Steve growled threateningly.  Danny dismissed the growl with a wave.  
   
   
“We're missing Max's song.  Be respectful and pay attention or we're back on the shit list.”    
  
  
Max was an enthusiast, of course - and the crowd loved it.  Accepting the wolf-whistles and shrieks as his due, he bowed elaborately.  Hoping to make a point, Steve stood up and gave Max a standing ovation, clapping loudly and emphatically.    
   
   
“Yeah Max!  Great work!  Way to come through for the TEAM, Buddy!”  Steve turned to give Danny a meaningful glare as he shouted his encouragement.    
   
   
Danny could be as stubborn as Steve.    
   
   
“Steven, I'm three quarters Catholic and one-quarter Jewish,“ Danny shrugged.  “We are the masters of guilt.  Not even close buddy.”    
  
Steve flopped back down in the booth, frustrated.   Suddenly nothing else mattered to Steve but getting Danny to sing.  More than he wanted the party to work.  More than he wanted Joe to answer his questions about Shelburne.  He wasn't sure if he was sublimating something, trying to take control since the last few months felt like they were careening out of control but he needed this.  He needed to be a good best man and he needed the party to work.  Most of all, he needed Danny to be there with him, all the way, ready to shame himself publicly for their friend.    
  
Steve was pissed off. It pissed him off that Danny could be so casual.  It pissed him off that he wouldn't do this one thing for Steve…err…for Chin…for Chin's party when everyone, even Lori, was stepping up.    
  
  
They watched in silence as Kono, Fong and Max were up next for LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem.  Fong was a surprisingly decent rapper, though his old school hip-hop moves made Danny chuckle.  Steve flinched as Danny leaned forward and whispered in his ear.  
  
  
“Let's just be thankful they resisted Sexy and I Know It.  I don't ever need to hear Max singing _“Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle”_  
  
  
Steve clenched his jaw, and resisted making a speech about mocking people who were participating.  Danny gave a long-suffering sigh.    
  
   
“You know babe, you should eat something.  All this stress and worry on an empty stomach is never good. ”  Danny gave him a pat that was meant to be tolerant.  It infuriated him instead.  
   
   
 “You're my partner.  You're supposed to have my back.”  
   
   
“I do - seriously McGarrett - parachute into any of the 'stans you want and I will BE THERE, Buddy.  You know I've got the foreign danger zones, down pat now.”  
  
That was Danny's thing now.  He liked to drop Korea into the conversation whenever he thought it would catch Steve by surprise.  Of course, Steve had been trained to deal with stealth attacks and no one was better at withstanding them that he was.  
  
 When they'd first gotten back Danny had shown up at the house every night with food and the two of them would just sit and watch the ocean or the T.V. while they ate dinner together.  It was like Danny was trying to forcibly pull Steve back into the normal world he'd left behind when he'd went to help Jenna.  He hadn't really returned, not completely, and he knew Danny sensed that.  Things had changed.  Steve had changed.  He'd faced off against his worst enemy and failed.  He'd trusted too easily - again - and had been betrayed.  He'd almost lost it when Wo Fat murdered Jenna in front of him and he'd - well, he'd never admit it to anyone but the truth was he'd given up.  At the precise moment that Danny had found him, he'd finally accepted his death.  Seals were trained never to break, never to give in but at that moment he'd buckled under and allowed Wo Fat to win.   It shamed him and he couldn't admit that he was less than the “SuperSeal” they all relied upon.  He knew Danny sensed it.  He'd tried to get it out of him, but Steve had shut him down.   So he'd started dropping it into conversations, making jokes, anything to drive home the point that he was letting it slide…for now.  
  
  
They both knew that if anyone could eventually get Steve to talk, it would be Danny.   Danny could get him to talk, he could get him to sing, he could even get Steve to wear a bikini and surf the Pipeline on Grace's Barbie-pink surfboard if he wanted too.  
  
  
Which was why Steve was so pissed that Danny wouldn't sing for him.    
   
   
  


**Later  
**

   
   
Steve hipped the rest of the team to “Operation Get Danny to Sing a Song” and they had gratifyingly gone for it.  So far Danny had resisted a sexy duet with Kono, a promise of round of scotch from Lori and a shameless plea for a dedication from Chin.  The most successful of the group had been Max - Danny was obviously still feeling guilty about the theme party snub - but Max's suggestion of Styx's Mr. Roboto seemed to shut the possibility down. (Steve didn't understand that one - Mr. Roboto was one of his favorites.)  
   
  
Steve's next try was a favorite trick of his mother's. Whenever he and Mary would misbehave, she'd refuse to let them play for the afternoon.  Finally one day in a temper, he'd told her he didn't care if he could surf that afternoon, because it was boring anyway.  His mother had just smiled, and forced him to do his homework out on the lanai.  He remembered watching Mary laughing and having fun with the neighbors while he was stuck doing equations.  He'd hated that, hated feeling left out and his homework had felt like it had taken three times as long as it normally did.    
   
   
So he decided to leave Danny alone while he got the rest of the team going.  Malia and Chin were almost pathetically easy.  Lori and Max came up with the genius choice of You're The One That I Want from Grease - fun and sexy, without being tragically sincere and corny.  Since Malia and Chin were stupidly in love, they sang with little protest or shame.  It was actually a sweet moment and Steve was kind of proud of it.  Danny gave them a standing ovation…and sat back down in the booth.    
   
   
Lori was next up and soon, the reason for her earlier terror was revealed.  She was terrible.  Kono may've thought Estelle's American Boy was easy, clearly it wasn't - it didn't help much either when Max decided to rap out Kanye's part.  Steve theorized that she might be slightly deaf to higher registers, but that couldn't explain why she couldn't keep tempo.  She could dance, after all.  Kono and Max tried to rescue her on the chorus with little effect.   He decided this was good, though, Danny would see that Lori put it all on the line, risked complete humiliation but the crowd was with her.  This was a party of friends.  
   
   
Danny just chuckled at the spectacle and mimed to Gracie to protect her ears.  
   
   
His next gambit almost torpedoed the entire evening.  He thought Danny might give in to the undeniably cute moment of Grace singing with Kono and Lori.  The girls let Grace pick the song but they all froze when they heard the first bars of Katy Perry's Last Friday Night.  
  
  
  Gracie had already made it through the verses and was trying to get the girls to sing with her on the chorus when Danny shot Steve a death glare and bolted for the stage.  
  
  
 _Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night _  
   
  
Gracie was already on the second verse of the chorus when Danny managed to stop the machine.  
  
  
 _I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbies on the barbeque  
Is this a hickey or a bruise…”?_  
   
   
“No, Monkey, I'm sorry but NO “ Danny crouched in front of her imploringly, “- you do not know this song - and you will not know this song - “  
   
   
“But Danno, I do know this song and I like it - “ She tried to sing “I know this song and I like it” to the tune of that OTHER Katy Perry hit but stopped the moment she saw her father's face.    
   
   
“Monkey…Sweetheart…Do you want Danno to live past 35?”  Gracie went a little wide-eyed at that, slightly nervous.  She nodded anxiously.  Danny ran a soothing hand over her hair.  “Then please, baby, please delete all Katy Perry songs from your computer. “     
   
   
Steve tried to intervene.  
   
   
“You know what Danny, I'm sure she doesn't even really know what those lyrics mean…really” It was a lame attempt and he could hear the weakness in his own voice telegraphing that fact.  He quailed when Danny turned to give him arctic glare.  
   
   
“You're dead to me.”  Danny sat back down in the booth.  
   
   
Lori and Kono helped warm the icy atmosphere when they immediately apologized and picked Selina Gomez's cute and relatively neutral Who Says as a suitable replacement.  It was a charming performance, Gracie and the girls obviously enjoyed each other, but Steve could tell by Danny's mutinous expression that it would take more than that to break him.  
   
   
It was getting down to the wire.   Grace would be leaving soon, and Danny would be free to explore other social options for the evening.  Danny had mentioned traditional wedding hook-ups earlier in the week and Steve knew he would have even less opportunity to talk his partner into singing when he was on the prowl. Steve ignored the slightly panicked feeling that aroused…aroused, no wait a minute…triggered…okay, yep…triggered - and focused on the mission at hand.  
   
   
He decided it was time to make the supreme effort.  He snagged a fresh beer and a songbook from a nearby table and waved it threateningly at Danny, the magnitude of the risk evident.  “Last chance, Danno - you can stop it from happening…” Steve liked to sing along with the car radio sometimes and each time had Danny had reacted with panicked horror.  It was the last weapon in his arsenal, and he was going to make it count.     
   
   
   
“Well, Steven, that is a threat, indeed.  There are several innocent civilians in this room - not the least of which is my daughter - and I do know how ruthless you can be. “  Danny gave him an assessing look.  “However…I'm willing to bet that you won't risk it.  You are responsible for this party and this party is finally taking off.  It's a success.  I, for one, do not believe you will risk it just to Sexy Eyes me into submission. “  Danny crossed his arms, decision made.  Steve gave him his best “evil mastermind” grin and joined Kono at the machine.  His selection prompted a delighted laugh.    
   
   
 “Ho…Boss…lolo kane - you're gonna get it for that one.”    
   
   
Steve gave her a tight smile.  
   
   
“Be prepared to threaten him with the entire catalogue if we have to.”  He nodded at Gutches and Jacks, and they joined him in front of the screen.  
   
   
He grabbed the microphone.  
   
   
“I'd like to dedicate this song to the great state of New Jersey,” Steve said in a perfect deadpan as Gracie jumped up and down and cheered, “and to my partner Danny Williams - Nau wale no, Danno.” The first bars of the song began and the entire room cheered with her - except Danny, who looked ready to explode.     
   
I _t's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home_  
   
   
Steve glanced across the room.  Danny was seething, twitching at his seat and he could see that his partner just wanted to hop up and rip the mike away but he wasn't going to.  Steve grinned at his outrage and Danny promptly flipped him off. Steve nodded to the boys from Seal Team 9 and they immediately picked up their cue.  
   
   
 _I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive  
 _  
   
            Yep, Steve sucked and apparently so did the other Seals, but it didn't seem to matter - the entire room joined in to sing along with the popular favorite.   Just to add insult to injury, Steve busted out the air guitar solo during Ritchie Sambora's riff, which made the crowd go wild - and made Danny turn three shades of apoplectic.  The crowd gave them a standing ovation - despite the fact that the entire room had sung along - making Steve's and the other SEALs' contribution, irrelevant.    
   
   
Steve strolled back to the booth, and he couldn't prevent a smug smile as he saw that his partner was still seething, twitching fitfully in the booth.  That was good.  Danny had been entirely too cool and collected this evening.  Danny took one look at him, clenched his fist and looked away.  
   
   
“Don't sit down at this booth unless you prepared to apologize.”  
   
   
“Apologize?  You provoked it - ” Steve not only sat down, but he slid deep into the booth so they were side by side again.  
   
   
“Not to me, you Primate - to Mr. Jonathan Bon Jovi, who just suffered a very real and very public humiliation, thanks to you.  Did I tell you you could sit down?”  
   
   
“Hey, if he doesn't want people to sing his songs - he shouldn't license them to Karaoke companies…and he has - there's a lot of them.”  This was it - he thought, as he watched the emotional turmoil on his partner's expressive face.  
   
   
“Get out of this booth.”  
   
              
“Sing, Danno - or I do the Springsteen tribute next.”  
   
   
“You know what Steven?  You forget I'm a father.  I don't reinforce bad behavior with rewards.”  He didn't look at Steve but kept his eyes on the stage as Lori and Kono took over again.  This time they performed a racy version of The Donna's Fall Behind Me.  Lori wisely decided to speak her part and Kono harmonized around it and it actually sounded acceptable.  Kono was leading Lori in through some sexy dance moves and Steve could understand why Danny would prefer to watch them instead of him.  He could understand it but wasn't going to tolerate it.  He kicked Danny under the table to get his attention.  
   
   
“Ow!  Was that necessary?  Animal.”  Danny shot him an irritated look.  Steve gave him a tight smile.  Danny was irritating him, too.    
   
   
“Seriously Danno are you that chicken?  It's not that big a deal, it's just a song and it's for Malia and Chin.”  Steve was almost ready to concede defeat when Gracie intervened.  Steve hadn't noticed her standing there, but he wasn't above taking advantage of an opportunity when it fell into his lap.    
   
   


**Now  
**

   
   
            “Using my daughter.  Have you no shame?” Danny's voice was unnaturally calm.  
   
   
            Steve's grin was unrepentant.   He'd finally won and they both knew it.  Danny was angry, but as always there was a little undercurrent of something else underneath…admiration…challenge…or something a little more primal.  It made Danny's eyes darker, the blue more electric.   Steve wasn't sure why but they both loved fighting each other.  There was something satisfying about battling Danny for supremacy and giving as good as he… They both loved the fight and were never satisfied…um…happy, happy unless they teased it out…wait a minute…Steve gripped his hands together tightly.  It was just nice to win over Danno, that's all.  
   
   
            He suddenly realized he'd been staring into Danny's eyes like a stupid, horny teenager and he dropped his eyes as he felt his face warm with embarrassment.  It was time to cut down on his alcohol intake.  Or at least eat something.  Gracie sighed with irritation.    
   
   
            “Danno!”  She didn't stomp her foot but it was clearly the next step.    
   
   
            “Okay Monkey, I'll do it. “  Danny was a little breathless - and Steve barely contained a flare of heat as he realized that whatever it was between them was mutual.    
   
   
Once again, Grace took charge.  She carefully led her father to the songbook and Steve watched with a smile as she paged seriously through the selections.  The Williams family honor was at stake here and Grace was determined to prevail.  Danny was watching her with a smile that was so sweet that it wrecked Steve a little to witness it.  Danny was so gentle, so accepting with Grace.  His own father would never have stood for any of these shenanigans.  Jack McGarrett was a good man and, ultimately - a responsible father, but Steve could admit there were times that he wished his father wasn't quite so…he caught himself quickly. Not going there tonight.  
   
   
He watched as Kono made a couple of laughing suggestions and a flash of temper hit him.  His hands clenched.  
   
   
 “Leave them alone Kono,” Steve muttered. “Let them have their moment.”  A passing waitress gave him a strange look and he realized he sounded a little… jealous… possessive...crazy.  Whatever.  He gave her a smile and ordered a scotch.    
   
   
            Kamekona was up and finishing a very creditable version of Neyo's Closer.  The big man had a decent tenor.  Steve allowed himself to be a little amazed, until he noticed Danny and Grace dancing at the side while they waited.  His mouth was suddenly dry and he realized that Danny had moves, he could really-  
   
              
            “Hello Commander, I know I'm a little late, but I decided since she can't make it to the wedding, I'd give you all a little extra…” Rachel Edwards voice trailed off as she followed Steve's stare.  “Oh.  Heh! I knew it.  I told Daniel you'd be able to talk him into it.”  She smiled pleasantly, if a little uncertainly at Steve.  
   
   
            He realized he hadn't even responded to her greeting.  
   
   
            “Rachel, I'm sorry - Hi.  Um…Yeah.  FINALLY.  It was all Gracie, though. “  Steve stood up and gestured for her to sit.  “Can I get you something?”    
   
   
            “Oh no, Commander, I'm fine. They're almost up.  I'll just wait.”  She perched on the edge of the booth, a little sheepish as they both realized this was the first time he'd seen her since he'd gotten out of jail.  Her stomach was clearly showing and Steve couldn't help but peer back at Danny, concerned.    
   
   
            “I…think he's okay, Commander.  It's still a little hard of course -  “ Rachel sounded tentative, and suddenly Steve was overwhelmingly, blindingly furious.  
   
   
            “He loves you.  It nearly killed him.”  Steve bit back all of the things he wanted to (shout) say to her.  He had no right.  Rachel remained quiet, and Steve risked a glare only to meet her knowing glance, head on.  
   
   
            “I think you and I both know that's not true.”  She gave him a wry smile.  He wanted to ask - he wanted to probe - find out what she meant.  She knew all of Danny's secrets and he…  
   
   
            …was saved from making an ass of himself by Danny's song.  It was Smile by Uncle Kracker, and it seemed to be a crowd favorite as everyone clapped in recognition.  Lori and Kono plopped down beside Max at his latest “station” and across the way Malia and Chin cuddled in together as Danny and Gracie took the stage.  Something about the way Danny controlled the mike while Gracie danced made Steve realize that this was a ritual, something familiar. Danny didn't even bother with Karaoke screen he seemed to know exactly where the cue was as he crouched down to sing to Gracie and …  
   
   
 _You´re better then the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip side of my pillow,  
That's right_  
   
                                      
            …Of course…oh of course…Danny could sing like a angel, like goddamn angel full of love and laughter, brimming with life, brimming with joy and just so bright with his love for his little girl that Steve couldn't see anything else.    
   
   
 _You make me smile like the sun  
Fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
 _  
The song was corny; a stupid pop song that was just so simple it was perfect.  It could've been written for them, written for Steve too, as his partner serenaded his daughter and he watched from the booth and secretly coveted…yearned.  
  
 _You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile_  
   
   
And Danny was shining, smiling brightly and beautifully, lit up with love for the little girl who danced beside him, the little girl who basked in that love, supremely confident that Danno was hers and that he would always be there for her.  
  
  
Steve couldn't help it - Danny's song triggered a deep clawing need for that kind of love, that kind of acceptance and he must've made some sort of sound, a choked cry because Rachel answered him like he'd asked a question.  
  
   
            “He was in a band in high school - they were actually quite good. He loved it, but never as a career.  Music is too intimate. Of course, the rest of the band didn't feel that way.  They'd secured a recording contract and a lucrative gig, but his number came up at the Academy.  You know Daniel.  He was always meant to be Police.”  Her voice was quiet, modulated just enough so Steve could hear her, but not loud enough so anyone else could.  “Before my time, of course.  I do know that most of them never spoke to him again.”  Steve knew he shouldn't listen, he should wait for Danny to tell him himself, but he couldn't bear it that Rachel knew all this and he didn't.  He didn't acknowledge her, but just allowed her to continue.  
   
   
“Every time he performs he remembers them - still feels like he let them down.”  She let out a small sigh as she angled herself more comfortably.  “Which is why he now, only sings now for family and loved ones.  Makes it easier, I think.”  
  
 _Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cause every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile_  
   
The room erupted in cheers and Steve suddenly hated himself.   He'd done this.  It was too intimate - everything Danny felt about Grace was evident in everyone word, every gesture and every note.  He was revealing all without actually saying anything.      
  
   
Danny looked up at the room and rolled his eyes, a slight grin on his face, his eyes seeking and finding his.   Steve tried but he knew he couldn't hide the fact that Danny had wrecked him with one stupid pop song.    
   
   
Danny gave him a curious smile and mouthed the word “Goof” at him, and then his eyes shut down.  He'd spotted Rachel. Danny crouched back down to focus on Grace for the end of the song and Steve felt like it like a body blow.  
   
   
“Trust me.  He's forgiven me - he's just not good at forgetting.”  The song finished to a chorus of cheers and a real standing ovation.  Rachel struggled to stand up as Grace and Danny took their bows.  
   
   
“It's why he's a good detective.”  Steve rasped, his voice hoarse with all the things he couldn't say. He forced himself to ignore his baser urge to leave her struggling, the way she'd left Danny.  He stood up and Rachel smiled again as he set her on her feet.  
   
   
“Daniel's right.  You really do have an expressive face, Commander.” She gave him a mischievous grin, and Steve recognized the woman who'd hit Danny's car as a pick-up.  He found himself grinning back reluctantly.  
   
   
The tentative truce dissipated as Gracie barreled into Steve with a triumphant hug.  
   
   
“See Uncle Steve?  Danno's good, isn't he?”  She couldn't contain a smug little smile.  He hugged her back.    
   
   
“Yep Gracie, he's real good.”  Steve peered over her shoulder to see his partner being forcibly dragged back to the songbook by Kono and Lori.   Gracie tapped Steve's arm impatiently.  
   
   
“You owe me one visit to your beach, Uncle Steve!”  Gracie crowed triumphantly.   She looked so much like Danno at that moment Steve couldn't prevent a smile.  
   
   
“Did we bet, Gracie?  I don't remember…” Steve winked at her.  Grace nodded seriously.    
   
   
“It was implied.”  She put her hands on her hips and posed, just like Danny.  “You're not gonna welch are you?”    
   
   
“Grace!”  Rachel admonished.     
   
   
Steve bit back a laugh.    
   
   
“No Gracie, I wouldn't dare.  I'll just work it out with your Mom and Dad, okay?”  
   
“Okay!  I'll go tell Danno!”  Grace ran back to Danny, who looked at Steve and chuckled and then reached down to give her a big hug and kiss.  She ran back and then they were off, though not before Rachel gave him one last warning.      
   
   
“Rescue him after a few, will you?  He won't say no because he loves everyone here, and he'll exhaust himself.“  
   
   
But he said no to me, Steve thought, his breath suddenly tight.  It was almost as though Danny read his mind because he dedicated the next song to Steve, laughingly telling the audience he was righting a grievous wrong.  It was Bon Jovi's You Give Love a Bad Name.  Steve didn't appreciate that at all despite the fact that Danny belted it out beautifully.    He didn't give love a bad name - he always tried his best, it was just that people didn't understand, that's all.  
  
  
 He downed another scotch as he watched Lori prod Danny into a seductive version of the Kings of Leon's Use Somebody.  Malia was next in line, and was very sweet as she requested Snow Patrol's Chasing Cars.   It was a wistful performance and Steve wanted to drag Rachel back and show her.  Danny wasn't okay.  Not by a long shot.  
  
  
Steve watched like a hawk, looking for signs that Danny was beginning to tire.  He seemed fine; he was even chuckling as he dragged Kamekona, Kono, and Chin up front to do an ensemble version of the In The Navy (which of course they all dedicated Steve and Seal Team 9).  It wasn't dignified…Steve found himself feeling a little annoyed at the blatant mocking, but he was alone in that, as Gutches and Jacks were both dancing along and laughing.   Steve ordered another scotch and thought maybe he should eat something - he normally had a great sense of humor.  
  
  
Kono made an elaborate and flirtatious show of picking out a song for Danny and Steve realized that much as he loved her, tonight his protegee was really beginning to get on his nerves.  She led Danny back to the mike with a sexy smile and was entirely too handsy as she positioned him.  The music began and Danny flushed a bright red, obviously nervous.  It was Springsteen's Because The Night* and Steve knew it was one of his favorites.  Steve would always give him a hard time when he played it in the car even though he personally thought that the song was incredibly erotic and beautiful.  It obviously had some meaning for Danny because for the first time that night, he couldn't move his eyes from the video screen, even though Steve knew he knew the lyrics by heart.  
  
  
 _Take me now baby here as I am  
Pull me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed _  
  
  
Who the hell was Danny thinking about when he was singing?  Steve glared around the room and then he spotting Kono blowing Danny a kiss.  His fist clenched.  
  
  
 _Come on now try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand as the sun descends  
They can't hurt you now,  
Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now  
  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us_  
  
  
The crowd was seduced, absorbed the beauty and loneliness of the song.  It was love, it was lust and it was need and Steve knew he couldn't bear it if Danny looked up at Kono with all of that written over his face.   He drained his scotch.  It was time to rescue his partner.  
  
  
He hopped up just as the song ended, his eyes focused on the front.  Danny managed to finish the song without looking up once and now he was Max's captive, waiting patiently as Max paged eagerly through the book.  Max was emphatically trying to persuade Danny to do a duet on Nickelback's Hero when Steve smiled and shut the book with a snap.  
  
   
“- but it we were doing a tribute to you, Commander and your other Seal teammates for the honorable work you've done for this country.” Max protested.   Steve gave the earnest mortician a tight smile.     
  
   
“Thanks Max - maybe next time.”  Steve nodded as he marched a surprisingly docile Danny back to the booth.  With a wave he managed to secure a bottle of water from a waiter as they sat down together.     
   
   
“Perfect timing, Superseal -“ Danny's rasped, his eyes a little hazy.  “You saved me from singing Nickelback - we're even for Korea.”  He was teasing, but Steve recognized a diversion when he heard one. Danny was tired.  Exhausted, even.  There was a light dew of perspiration on his forehead and Steve caught a faint trace of Danny's scent as they leaned together.    
   
   
“No worries, babe - I got you.”  Steve tried to joke, but his voice was to tight with emotion. Danny shot him an odd look and started to speak, but then Kono broke the tension by marching over with two more scotches.  She plopped them on the table challengingly, ignoring Steve's battle glare.    
   
   
 “Khoo Brah, you almost had me and Lori throwing panties.”    
   
   
“Watch it!  You two are Gracie's role models.”  Danny's words were chastising, but grin was not - it was broad and flirtatious, and Steve really, really wanted to punch something.    
   
   
Kono caught his frown and grinned even wider.  “Drink a couple more of those scotches and we'll see if you're still complaining later.”  Danny laughed - a loud happy laugh and Steve downed his scotch in one swallow.    
   
   
“Woah! Babe - calm down.  The party's good.  It's a success.  This is the part where you relax and enjoy the fruits of your labor.”  Danny sipped at his own drink.      
   
   
“Yeah?”  Steve felt raw, raw with frustration, raw with emotion…but nothing he could articulate, not at the party.   The conversation with Rachel confused him.  He wanted to ask Danny but he knew he couldn't.     
   
   
“Yeah, you big Goof.  The hard work is over.  Relax.”  Danny put his arm around him and rubbed his shoulder.  Steve curled into the contact and pressed himself even tighter to Danny's side.  Suddenly Lori was back, with a pretty nurse from Malia's ward.  
   
   
“Daaannnnny…I know you're tired…but just one more…pretty please?”  Lori pulled the other girl forward.  “Kiele came up with a good one.”  Kiele was a petite brunette, with curves and a soft smile like Gabrielle Asano's. Steve felt the muscles under his jaw tightening into cement as Danny leaned forward.  
   
   
“Hi Kiele, what song did you want?  I'm not sure I can do anything right now but maybe in a bit.”  Danny's smile was inviting.  Kiele was just a little bit shy, which of course made Danny a little more empathetic, which of course made Steve just a little bit sick.  He ignored Danny's concerned look as he signaled to the waitress for two more scotches and then Danny grabbed his arm.  
   
   
“What?”  Steve turned around to glare at him and Danny dropped his hand.  “I got you one.”  Steve jutted his lip out aggressively.  Danny just shook his head and turned back to Kiele.  
   
   
Kiele smiled back at Danny sweetly.  “Would you mind a little Maroon 5?” Danny's smile tightened from sympathetic to polite.  Steve almost chuckled.  _Serves you right, Danno_.    
   
   
Steve enjoyed his little moment of Schadenfreude right up until Kiele leaned forward, one hand on Danny's forearm.   “Secret is a very sexy song.”  She leaned a little forward, her neckline gaping.  Lori's eyebrows rose up her forehead.  She gave Steve a conspiratorial grin, one that seemed to say, “So much for the shy routine.”    
   
   
Steve rolled his eyes too.  She's too obvious for Danny, he decided calmly. Rachel and Dr. Asano were much classier, Danny would never fall for…he turned and looked, and Danny looked a little dazzled.   Just as luck would have it, Malia and the Karaoke host struck up a duet on Leslie Gore's It's My Party and I'll Cry If I Want To and Steve felt as if he was gonna cry himself.  Ignoring the women in front of him, and Danny's concerned look, he snagged Danny's shot of Scotch and downed it.    
   
   
“Thanks Ladies, but I really am tired.   Plus I have to watch him.”  Steve felt the air swish as Danny waved an arm in his direction.   Steve glared at the arm and swatted it back.  Lori gave him a weird look.  Why was she giving him a weird look, she was the one who came over their table.  It was weird of her to stand there…looking…and…he was losing his train of thought.  
   
 _Why was he holding her hand  
When he's supposed to be mine  
  
It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to  
You would cry too if it happened to you  
 _  
  
He was suddenly feeling really, really tired and really, really sad, because this song was sad and Steve was sad and Danny wouldn't sing him a song never mind holding his hand and he was gonna sing for that girl and -  
   
   
“Steven.”  Danny was using his ignore-me-at-your-own-peril voice.  “What the hell is your problem?”   He was standing in front of Steve and wasn't it funny, he was taller than Steve right now, though not by much.  “Steven!  Focus!”  
   
“Don't know what you're talking about. “  He snarked back.  
   
“Was Wo Fat standing over my shoulder?”    
   
   
“No!” Steve snorted.  Danny could be so silly, he liked to call Steve a goof but he was the goof …like Wo Fat would sing Karaoke and… he changed topics so quickly Steve had problems following when he was sober, much less when he was…  
   
   
“Then why Rabid Doberman #33?”  Danny crossed his arms and waited.  Steve couldn't help but be a little distracted by the flex of well-developed muscles that were exposed by the t-shirt. Danny should wear t-shirts more, it looked nice, made his chest look nice and showed off how strong he really was …  
   
   
“Steven!”  
   
   
“Um, what Danno?  What?”  
   
   
“Focus, Babe.”  Danny reached up and grabbed his chin, which was nice - it was nice and warm - Danny had really strong hands - “Okay - I thought they taught you army types how to drink - “  
   
   
“Navy, Danno - Navy…“ So silly.  The waitress passed by with his scotch and he grabbed it but Danny grabbed it out of his hand.  Danny downed the shot - so not fair “Hey, get your own - “    
   
   
“Goof.  I'll be back in a minute.”  Danny was gone - that wasn't fair - he'd sat with him to watch out for him, and now he was gone and he'd stolen his drink and -  
   
   
“Okay Princess, stop pouting.  The pumpkin coach is here.”  Pumpkins? There were no pumpkins in Hawaii and hey, Danny was hugging him.  So nice, it was nice being hugged by Danny.  He wanted more - he angled his head toward Danny's but he moved…why wouldn't Danny keep still?  Instead he was lifting Steve's arm around his shoulders and dragging him out the door of the bar.     
  
  
Chin Ho met them at the door and gave Steve a big hug and turned Steve's head so they could bump foreheads.  
  
  
“Aloha Pumehana Brah, Mahalo nui loa na ho'olaule'a me la kaua” Chin said with a smile.  It made Steve smile goofily.  Chin liked Steve, and he liked his party.  Even if Danny didn't.  
  
  
“Me too, Chin - me too.”  Steve leaned forward, losing balance slightly as Chin stepped back.  Danny grabbed him again.    
  
  
“If that means, _please get your drunk ass home so you show up on time for the wedding_ , then me three - “ Danny winked as he dragged Steve to the door.  
  
“Hey…but the party - “ Steve protested.  Kamekona met them at the door.    
   
   
“Enough Hale aik_ne - go home.  Ii`ili` Brah needs his beauty sleep.”   Steve was about to hotly protest that Danny was always beautiful - didn't Kamekona hear him sing…but Danny was already dragging him to the taxi.   He pushed Steve in first, gently and then slid in beside him.  Steve liked it when Danny was gentle.  Most people didn't notice he was because he yelled so much, but Danny was always gentle.  Which was his last thought before he realized Danny was dragging him out of the elevator and pushing him inside the door of his suite.  
   
   
            “Danno - “ Steve's throat was dry that must've been why it was so hard to speak.  “Danno - “  
   
   
            “Yes, Steven?”  Danny sounded tired and grumpy and just a little impatient.    
   
   
            “Not my house, Danno -“ Steve didn't mind really.    
  
“I know it's not your house, Doofus - you're staying here at the hotel for the wedding, remember?” Danny was moving around him and suddenly Steve felt two small but strong hands pulling off his shirt and sliding off his shoes.  He smiled a great big happy smile as he realized Danny was getting him naked.  He pulled away from his partner's busy hands and gave him a happy wink as he pulled down his cargo pants and boxers in one swoop.    
  
  
    “Okay, Babe - great, that's great…I was probably going to leave you your boxers but that's okay.”  Steve stretched, enjoying being naked for Danny.  Danny was muttering something about bed and bed, Steve really didn't mind at all.  He reached for his partner - had the vague idea of getting him naked too - but Danny dodged him.  Steve couldn't help but frown.  
   
  
 Danny was pulling things from the closet, a sheet, a blanket an extra pillow.    Steve hovered for a moment, confused.  The bed was already made.   Danny sighed and grabbed him again.  
  
  
“Okay Steven, bedtime” he pulled Steve over to the bed and tried to push him down, but Steve grabbed him around the waist, happy again.  Danny did like him.   He pulled Danny into his lap and hugged him close.  
  
  
    “Danno…”  
  
  
    “Steven, Steven…let me just…babe, this is not appropriate, we need to get you to bed, okay?”  
   
  
            “Bed.” It was nice holding Danny, he was strong, and he was little and he smelled good, and his hair was fluffy when you smushed it.  “Bed - “ He raked his hands through Danny's hair, angling his head.  This time he landed the kiss.  
   
  
            And collapsed into it with a groan.  Danny tasted sweet and tart, like the whiskey they'd drank.  He was soft too, soft and strong, with silky golden hair up and down his arms.  Steve loved that hair, loved the feel of it under his fingers, and he wondered if there was more under his shirt as his hands slid up and under, stretching the shirt until Danny finally let him pull it over his head.  
  
  
    What he didn't like is that Danny took that opportunity to push away from him and start talking again.  
  
  
    “Okay we've got my shirt now, that's good, both of us are getting ready for bed…to go to sleep. This is a good thing Steven…” as Danny pushed back the moonlight lit up his well-defined chest covered in that soft golden pelt and Steve couldn't stop himself from running his hands over it, one finger finding a velvety nipple.  It hardened under his fingertip and made that made the owner hiss in reaction.  That reaction was so surprising, so enticing, he couldn't stop himself from doing it again and again, his own body reacting just as strongly until Danny grabbed his hand  
  
  
    “Babe, you gotta stop.  This is not happening.  Not tonight at least.”  The words were sharp, like a knife in the chest and Steve let go immediately.  He turned his back and flopped onto the bed, his eyes on the wall.  He felt sick, not sick vomit sick but sick like that sharp knife had cut a path from his chest to his stomach and was just sitting there.  He flinched as he felt a gentle hand in his hair.    
  
  
    “Don't, please?  You're too drunk, babe.”  That just made Steve angry again.  There were a hundred things he wanted to say but in the end he could only articulate one.  
  
  
    “Didn't sing for me.”    
  
  
    “What?”  He felt the bed shift as Danny sat down.  “Babe, what are you talking about?”  
  
  
    He was pathetic.  He couldn't believe he admitted out loud.  Maybe he was too drunk.  He brushed Danny's hand away.  
  
  
    “Forget it.    Fine.”  He managed to sit up, a little wobbly but at least he was up and facing his partner. “It's all fine.”  
  
  
    “I did sing for you - “ Danny grabbed his hand; his thumb rubbing soothing circles into his palm.   Steve laughed bitterly, and pulled back his hand.    
  
  
    “I know.  I give love a bad name.” He tried to smile again, but it broke as he met Danny's eyes.  There was something there that he'd never seen before - something that made the blue eyes soft and full of pain.  If it was pity, he didn't want it.  
  
  
    “That wasn't your song babe.  I did sing for you, and maybe when you sober up - we'll talk about it.”   Steve blinked trying to process.  Danny sang for him?  And he missed it?  He wanted to cry but he also felt kind of happy.  
  
  
    “Really Danno?”  Steve felt a flare of hope.  Danny was looking at him like he was special, like he was …loved.  
  
  
“Really, babe.” Danny stood up again.   “Now I'm gonna get you a glass of water with some alka-seltzer in it and you're gonna drink it.”  
  
  
“Not drunk, Danno.”  
  
  
    “Sure and repeating "Danno" over and over like that, just proves it. Now you're gonna drink this anyway or you're gonna hate life in the morning.”  Steve watched as Danny grabbed a glass of water and the medicine from the bathroom.  He brought it out to him and helped Steve angle up to drink.  “Okay, now finish the whole thing because I'm the one who's gonna have to deal with your hung-over butt in the morning.”  
  
  
    “Kay, Danno” Steve took the glass and drank it happily.  
  
  
    “Good job, Babe.”  Danny's voice was funny, a little raspy as stroked one hand through Steve's hair. “Okay, in case you're forgetting, we have a wedding to attend tomorrow.  In fact, you and I are part of the wedding tomorrow.  So we need to sleep.  Especially you. “    
  
  
    Danny grabbed the extra sheet, pillow and blanket and headed for the sofa.  Steven couldn't help the quick flare of panic that whipped through him.    
  
    “Hey Danno?”  
  
    “Yes Steven.”  He sounded weary, almost at the end of his rope.    
  
    “Bed.”  
  
    “Jesus.  Seriously? “  
  
    “Just sleep, Danno. “  Steve wasn't sure, but it sounded like Danny either groaned or laughed, he couldn't tell which.  
  
    “Okay Babe.  Just sleep” The bed dipped as Danny slid beneath the covers.  Steve smiled and curled up on him, finally able to relax.  He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Danny curse under his breath.  It was okay.  They were okay.  They were gonna talk tomorrow.  Steve smiled as he drifted into sleep.  _Danno sang him a song_...he just had to remember it…  
  
END

 

**Author's Note:**

> For all the people who are appalled by the song choices and are saying OH NO I do NOT want to see her ITunes account…well yeah, you probably don’t want to, but also the songs HAD to be a little lame, because it’s Karaoke. 
> 
> Conversely if I insulted any of your favorite bands, with Danny's dissing of certain artists, I do apologize. It's just my opinion of what Danny thinks of certain artists. . 
> 
> BTW, this was at the point that we did not know for sure that Danny was dating Gabby, so rather than try to weave that all in, I’m just leaving it be. 
> 
> * Okay, I know the lyrics are Patti Smith’s version of Because the Night, not Springsteen’s but they worked better for this story…technically I think Danno would agree because Patti is a “Jersey Girl” too.


End file.
